This relates generally to wireless networks and, particularly, to the use of wireless networks that include femtocells, sometimes called access point base stations or home base stations.
A femtocell is a cell that is generally low powered and has relative small range, often connected to a service provider's network via a broadband connection, such as digital subscriber line (DSL) or cable. It can be provisioned by the user of a mobile station on an operator's network. One benefit of a femtocell is to extend wireless service coverage indoors.
While they may be initialized by a consumer, femto access points generally cannot be initiated into an operator's network, such as a WiMAX network.